


Maybe This Time

by veronicaice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Harry Potter, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, I promise, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Oblivious Harry Potter, POV Multiple, Pensieves, Pining Draco Malfoy, Post Hogwarts AU, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Potioneer Draco Malfoy, Questions Of Consent, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter, Triggers, but nothing unconsentual, janus thickey ward
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicaice/pseuds/veronicaice
Summary: Draco Malfoy结束了他为期五年的魔药大师学习后，从法国回到了家乡。他在Knockturn Alley开了一家研究心理健康治疗的店，并且他还拥有了一套自己的可爱的公寓。那些对他的名字的愤怒似乎已经消逝了，甚至他还得到了以前站在对立面的那些人的善待。他的生活很充实，但是他无法忽视的是他发现自己失去了什么：他的宿敌同时也是他痴迷的，Harry Potter.但是Harry有些不对劲，他似乎在战后彻底的崩溃了，在过去的五年里被困在时间里。每一天都是一样的，并且每一天，Draco都向Harry道歉。Potter好像在创伤中迷失了自我，然后Draco想要成为帮助他痊愈的那个人。但是并不是所有的事情都是它表面看起来的那样，Draco可能也同样需要Harry。





	Maybe This Time

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者：For Bettibuckeye.  
> Thank you a million times to Bettibuckeye, my wonderful beta who is patient and awesome.  
> （这里是作者的对她的beta表达感谢，就不翻了^_^）
> 
> 译者：真的是一篇美好的治愈文，角色不属于我。原文属于原作者，翻的不好的地方是我的错。

Chapter 1: Draco Returns to London  
Draco小心地向前走着，避开在他前面排队的又矮又胖的中年女巫，她的味道不太好闻，而且她的肩膀上裹着一只非常大的、被砍过的猫狸子。它用一只被切开的绿色的眼睛怀疑地看着Draco，好像在等着他动一下好有一个攻击他的理由。它让Draco想起了Granger在三年级时养的猫，但也许它的气质更好一点。Draco从来都不是一个适合养宠物的人，而且也想不明白为什么一个人能允许这样的野兽入侵你的私人空间。  
队伍向前移动了几英寸，没有什么事能比在海关等着回英格兰更令人沮丧了。Draco忍住一声恼怒的叹息然后检查了一遍他的怀表，在他的门钥匙启动之前他还有充足的时间，但是按照这条队伍移动的速度，他也许不太可能在一个晚上再回到巴黎。  
也许不会。他上个夏天遇到了一个年轻的巫师，他住在城里，并且也许乐意为了消磨时间找点乐趣。他很诱人，尤其是他的屁股。但是Draco明白越早回到伦敦越好。  
Draco花了五年里大部分的时间来精修他的魔药学。他准备继续他的生活，虽然很不耐烦。里维埃拉只有很少能够让他和母亲躲藏起来并且他能够忍受的地方，在他找到他能够找到的最美的风景之前，他必须回家了。（There was only so much hiding away with Mother on the Riviera he could stand before the beautiful view got the best of him, and he had to return home. 翻得很不同通顺......）如果没有其它理由，他就仅仅是站在雨中呼吸空气，并且像一位英国绅士一样避免和陌生人人有眼神接触。不是说他不知道法国人有多深情（特别是夜生活，他让自己在那里出了名），但是是时候长大并且回到伦敦了。  
Draco在 Knockturn Alley有个熟人，并不完全算得上是在战争中站在错误的一方的人，但是还是十分同情纯血统的巫师，他在退休后很愿意以一个十分合理的价格卖掉他的店，包括楼上的公寓。Draco的遗产刚刚足够（战后赔偿几乎耗尽了Malfoy的金库）买下并且装修这间房子。他想着他可以雇一个女巫或者男巫在柜台工作，这样他就可以更集中精力来熬制魔药了，但是他还不清楚伦敦的政治气候，所以他不知道他是不是还是像他在1998年九月离开的那样被社会所排斥。  
一想到这么久的时间过去了还是很怪异，有些时候，战争仍然令人感觉像一个新鲜的伤口，Draco时刻保持着头脑清醒以防他的噩梦卷土重来。它们已经在他开始认真对待他的庭审以来已经慢慢变好了，但是噩梦有时也会被一些无害的东西触发，比如一堆在古董商店的家具，一只街上的死鸟，或者甚至燃烧的太大声的火焰。有那样的反应确实让人觉得荒谬，但是他已经了解到大脑里有一些东西已经超出了是巫师们通常被教导的范围，那些东西不是魔法，而是大脑微妙的化学和电子脉冲。  
他很着迷的得知在创伤中形成了一条思维和感觉的神经通路，并且它可以通过简单的视觉或听觉联系被触发，而这种神经通路在被触发时会再次点燃，产生在创伤中相同的机体感受，情绪，和基础反应。他掌握了这些知识并且开始学习神经学，麻瓜在神经学方面非常先进，结合起Draco自己的魔药工作，这为他创造专门治愈巫师PTSD（创伤后心理压力障碍症/创伤后应激障碍）和其他帮助无梦睡眠或者药物成瘾的安全魔药带来了一条具有良好前景的道路。   
在这条道路上，他开始探索麻瓜关于大脑的先进科学，同时他开始渐渐抹消掉他在自己的意识形态周围建造的根深蒂固的保护墙。麻瓜和巫师的大脑里有这么多相似的化学信号，这让对他们的憎恨开始变得越来越没有意义了。有时他会在童年被教导的东西中陷入混乱，他发现他的家庭错的有多么离谱。他时不时的也会感到恐慌，因为思维转变的发生的太快了。  
他感觉他已经取得一些成就，但是仍旧有许多需要学的东西，并且他觉得和法国相比回到伦敦也许会得到更多的机会去和那些战争幸存者相处。  
但他仍旧不确定他会得到怎样的对待。  
Draco终于站在一位拿着他的护照神色阴沉的法国海关巫师的面前。他保持着自己端正的脸色，全神贯注的站着，与此同时工作人员翻阅着他的小册子，当他翻到印有红色大写字母的那一页的时候停了下来，上面写着“前食死徒”。Draco抑制住一声叹息，准备接受一系列羞辱性的询问或者甚至被带进一间小黑屋被搜身。然而，那个巫师像通常的法国人仍保留着对英国人的厌恶一般看了他一眼，然后懒洋洋地挥了一下他的魔杖在小册子上盖了一个戳又递了回去。Draco在把他的护照拿回来的时候差点惊喜的晃了一下，他拿起他的背包，穿过了一条低矮的、发着臭味的地毯走廊，来到他取回自己的门钥匙的那间办公室。  
十分钟后，他发现他自己站在Knockturn Alley的一家精心打理过的店铺对面，它和周围的商店形成了鲜明的对比。他慢慢的转身，吸入浓烟、鼠尾草、啤酒的辛辣气味以及微弱的尿味（但不像巴黎的那么浓烈）。在剩下的店铺里仍旧有一些普通的嫌疑人，但是大部分已经老了，纯血统的企业在战争后不久已经离开了；心甘情愿体面地离开总比放任他们的生意倒闭要容易的多。母亲一直关注着这些事，因此Draco很幸运了解到他即将维持生计和生活的地方。  
他雇用了一家小公司的自由的家养小精灵来重建这栋建筑的魔法核心并且进行清理，这样他就可以重新被房子接纳为新的主人。这花了好几个星期的时间，但是Flipsy，她是为Malfoy家族服务了好几代的那只老精灵的亲戚，在这周早些时候出现并且宣布“像新生儿一般新！Flipsy向Draco主人保证，这间公寓一定符合他的喜好。”Flipsy是一位骄傲的小精灵，她把一群被释放的小精灵改造成在帮助巫师的同时仍然满足了自己根深蒂固的需求，凭借自己的工作有了无可挑剔的名声。  
Draco挥动他的魔杖扔出一个解锁咒，把门打开。他走进来，满意的笑了笑。Flipsy确实“让房子很符合他心意”这里透亮通风，接待处有漂亮的现代椅子和皮革沙发，还有一张放着阅读材料的青铜制的茶几，还有一些盛开的花花草草。柜台是由昂贵的桃花心木做的，它被一条青铜围栏支撑着，安置在已经抛光了的古式宽地板上。漂浮的枝形吊灯轻柔地燃烧着，让整个房间有一种温暖的欢迎之感。他能感觉到这幢房子的感受，它感受到他，在他周围轻叹。Draco可以感觉房子立刻接受了他，就在他移动到后面的房间去看他的实验室的时候。和前面的房间相比，这些房间是刻板的白色和不锈钢的，同时他的设备还空着。那些设备应该明天就到了，他喜欢自己安排自己的东西。  
Draco对结果十分的满意，他决定要给家养小精灵带来更多的生意，并且给他加薪——多给20瓶Moonstone potion，他又往店铺的深出走去，来到一扇紧挨着一间熟悉的病室、被咒语锁住的绿色的门前。Draco很轻松地打开了它，踱了进去，然后爬上台阶来到他自己的新家。  
好吧，也许再来30瓶吧，Draco想，对着这间简约又令人愉悦的客厅低声吹着口哨。家具时现代式并且昂贵的，光滑并且精致的，没有了那些包围着Draco让他窒息的旧世界的感觉。在地板上还有一个无线装置，一台麻瓜电视放在角落的玻璃架上。一条毛绒且诱人的白色大地毯占据着壁炉前空旷的空间，Draco忍不住跪倒在它的中间把肚子滑了下去，他的手指穿过一堆毛绒让自己像海星一般张开四肢，然后依偎在柔软之中。  
完美。  
过了一会儿，他翻了一下身开始看房间的其他部分。一个修长的书柜排列在店面的东墙处，两边各有一扇窗户。他慢慢站起来，抬起魔杖把书柜移到另一边，露出他的冥想盆，四周是满是空瓶子的小架子，等待着被回忆盛满。  
卧室很简洁，里面摆放着他的传家宝，四柱床，相配的书桌和衣柜。他们是他从庄园里保存的唯一的家具，在教父和母亲的保护之下，他的卧室没有受到黑魔王的玷污，并且他在庄园被占用的时候还保存着对他的“圣殿”美好的回忆。  
这是一种回家了的感觉，有些令人费解，也有些未能预料。这是他多年来感受到的最安全的一次——一个泡沫环绕着他——他甚至还没有冒险去Diagon Alley 的街上，那肯定是一场彻头彻尾的狗屎风暴（shitstorm）。但是就现在而言，这里还是和平和宁静的。Draco倒在床上，踢掉他的鞋子，把被子包裹在自己的周围，然后陷入了沉睡。  
********

Draco哼了一声然后坐起身。太阳沉了下去，从他的窗帘中透过了一丝光。他静静地坐着，等待着吵醒他的声音再响起来。  
飞路网又想起铃声。  
Draco疑惑的眨眨眼，他到这儿还不到一天，谁会有他的飞路地址呢？  
他把头发梳到后面，挺直身子，然后又跪在了那张豪华的地毯上回答。  
“Draco，darling，你真是十足的混蛋，快点回答我！”  
Draco笑了一下，分辨出是Pansy Parkinson尖锐的声音，他打开了飞路网然后移开这样她就可以从壁炉走出来到地毯上了。  
Pansy环顾四周深吸了一口气。“非常好，亲爱的，为什么你还在傻跪着不给我倒杯喝的呢？”  
Draco笑了起来把她拉到他的身边，抬起头轻轻的望着她。  
“自己倒吧，Pans，但是你得到别的地方去找找，看在我还没有准备好货架的份上。”  
“什么？这明显是你在一个新地方定居该做的第一件事，而不是……”她打量了他一眼，“不，Draco，你睡过午觉了吗？你弄皱你的马甲了，过来。”  
她伸手要把Draco拉起来，但是他傻笑着把她拉到地毯上。  
“嘿！见鬼，Draco，你不知道该……”她拍拍地毯，“这是什么？它简直太棒了。”  
不久，他们并排躺下来，闲聊这天气，最近的流言和关于晚餐的计划 。 Pansy除了晚上不打算留在城里，她第二天在巴黎有一个晚会。Draco很感激她的陪伴，即使她所做的仅仅是抱怨。她的出现非常令人感激，鉴于她忙于经营一家小型法国出版社同时还在为预言家日报做自由撰稿人。尽管她在拜访Draco的时候对于伦敦的报告不太受欢迎，当她偷偷地把谈话转向某个绿眼睛的巫师世界的救世主时，Draco总是让她闭嘴并且威胁要诅咒她。也不是说Draco多关心Harry Potter的生活，其实是他不需要Pansy没完没了的嘲笑和暗示性的话语。 所以如果说他以前对那个戴眼镜的巫师有点痴迷，那也是几年前的事儿了，他完全摆脱了那些胡说八道，而且另外……  
他才意识到自己的防备心理有多重。  
Pansy喊了两声他的名字。  
“Draco？”她第三次拖着腔调慢吞吞的说，转过来看着他，眉毛细细的弯在仔细的涂抹和混合的眼影之上，“Where are you, darling?我刚刚在跟你讲关于Blaise的新女友，但你的心思却飘到几英里外了。”  
“我就是在想晚上该穿什么去吃饭。”他站起来，开始解下背心的纽扣，然后朝衣柜走去。Pansy像一只猫一样在地毯上舒展身体，然后把穿着极高的高跟鞋的脚指向他的方向。  
“Wear the dark blue on blue bespoke, darling,” she winked, “I want you to compliment my new ”  
“穿定制的深蓝色那件，亲爱的。”她站眨眼，“我想让你搭配我的新Ferragamos.”chair. 他在她的身后傻笑着，脱下裤子放在的办公椅上。他的衣柜门开着，行李架流畅的滑开，他的西装在轻轻地摆动着。他召唤出蓝色的Armani 套装和相搭配的海军鞋，对它们施了一个清洁咒，喷了一点自制的古龙香水，正如Pansy所说的‘pants-dropping’然后快速的穿好衣服。他们预定的是8点钟，即使他们如果仅仅晚了一分钟，他们也会错过它的。 . Momo是一家非常独特的巫师/麻瓜美食餐厅。Pansy和这一家人很熟，但是即使这样也不会阻止他们把预定的桌子挪到吧台。 Draco从来没有听说过如果Pansy必须爬到一把椅子上然后让她的腿摇摆到那样的高度这类事的结局。 可怜的亲爱的几乎不用鞋子就能够到吧台，她不喜欢像上学的第一年在火车上一样摆动双腿。他抻直了领带，把颤抖的手放在夹克上抚平。他有太多理由感到紧张，但在伦敦麻瓜场所总比比去魔法世界要安全得多。

Pansy手里拿着一杯红酒出现在他的身后，赞赏地点点头。  
“不错，它好极了，我们走吧。”  
“你从哪儿拿的红酒？”他不惊讶她能找到，他认为他只是在离开之前也需要喝一杯。  
“我只是大声说了一句我需要杯喝的，然后墙上的一块木板滑到一边接着满满的一个吧台出现了！”  
Draco咧开嘴笑了一下，移动过去给自己倒了一杯已经打开的Merlot （墨尔乐，法国酿酒用葡萄品种名）。“Flipsy真实考虑的太周到，我真的需要说清楚她的技巧。”  
“为一个家养小精灵付工资真的有点奇怪。”Pansy皱着鼻子，他看着手里的玻璃杯沉思者。“但是，自治似乎为它们的天赋创造了一个奇迹，所以我说，革命万岁！”她举起酒杯碰了一下Draco的，“我下一个准备写的文章就是吹捧这套公寓，Draco，我希望你不会介意。如果巫师们看到了小精灵的好处，会有更多人加入到小精灵权益倡导中来。”  
“You sound like a bloody P” Draco teased, “Careful with all that compassion, people will think you’re losing your touch.”  
“你听起来像一个该死的 Gryffindor,Pans,”Draco嘲笑者，“小心那些同情心，人们会认为你失去了你的感觉。”  
她转了转他的眼睛，从Draco的手里拿下半空的玻璃杯放了下来。然后他拽着他的胳膊拉着他飞路离开。  
********  
Draco的闹铃在他醒了的几分钟后响了起来，他的日常生活终于建立起来，昼夜规律已经调整好了，他开始觉得安定下来了。他已经开业三个月了，DM Potions也飞快的开始盈利了。Pansy在预言家日报上的一篇文章中提到了他的名字，这也有利于以一个积极的姿态宣布他的回归。她的文章不仅减少了他在这条街上污秽的看法，还同时为城里少数同性恋巫师俱乐部制造了一个很好的破冰机会。让Draco松了一口气的是，似乎大部分人都愿意把过去的事情抛到脑后，但是也有少数他搭讪的巫师只是想看一眼他的黑暗标记，盲目的迷恋它。没有什么能够比崇拜Draco过去犯得巨大的错误更能让他更快的软弱下来，所以最终，他的遭遇大多是在俱乐部黑暗的角落里或者是厕所里解决得，并不理想，但是他没有打算寻找狼莽，他有更重要的工作。  
他穿着他的白色实验长袍走下楼梯。Angelica Burke，Caractacus Burke（Borgin and Burke的创始者）的曾孙，已经在她的岗位上了，还做了咖啡，周围播放着音乐，鼻子埋在一份破烂的“女巫周刊”中。  
“早上好，Mr. Malfoy,”她大声说，没有抬起头，“要来一杯茶吗？”  
“不了，谢谢你Angelica。”他已经放弃了无望地帮助她纠正她的礼仪举止，她纯血统的地位并没有保证她优秀的仪态和风度。她的父母在战争中牺牲了（胆敢在一项简单但不可能完成的任务重让黑魔王失望的两个人），然后她在她堂兄的混血家庭里长大。她剪了金色的短发，带了Lovegood原版耳环的一种，但是她的衣服永远是整洁且时髦的（通常是麻瓜的），一种被称为“Goth（哥特）”的时尚风格。幸运的是，她的哥特女装一般是长长的且有花边的高龄长袍，这很容易被年长的男巫女巫误认为是老式长袍，所以Draco允许了这个。  
但是黑色的口红却完全是另外一回事——Pansy在见到她之后对伦敦的年轻人和时尚抱怨了将近一个小时。  
但是当Angelica面试这份工作的时候他立刻就喜欢了她，她同时又善于挖苦的态度使她能够应付各种各样的顾客——缠着她要每月的魔药、脾气暴躁的家庭主妇，鼻子朝天的纯血统们，甚至是想要在店里偷东西或捣乱的小捣蛋们。  
她对他来说太珍贵了。  
他叹了一口气，回到了他的实验室。每一件事都是井然有序的，每一样东西都在它该在的地方。它闪着光，散发着清洁咒语的味道。他检查了一遍这周到期的处方单，看到每一条都完成了。然后他检查了标准无梦睡眠魔药的库存，生骨灵，胡椒粉和其他的一些东西。他发现他对自己的库存十分满意，然后走到巨大的橱柜前，对自己笑了笑。今天是熬制的好日子。  
Draco站在长凳前，混合着一种魔药。他小心地按每分钟120转的速度逆时针搅拌了3分钟，在一直做一个新实验的时候他让自己的心思在放松和熟悉的情况下徘徊着。过了几个小时他和了一杯茶，已经是一点了，他走出店铺，穿过Diagon Alley来到了破釜酒吧。他会晚一点吃午餐，享用一杯茶，也许会读一下预言家日报（如果它没有在讲大道理的话）或者是唱唱反调（如果没有太怪异的话），然后休息一个小时。然后在两点整，他就会结账然后返回店铺完成一天中的下半部分。 Angelica会工作到四点钟，然后他亲自在柜台前一直到六点钟关门。他坚持亲自在柜台前工作因为他认为保持和顾客的联系对他来说十分重要，就像是在社区里保持露面的那样。Knockturn Alley不再仅仅是潮湿的、黑魔法的藏身之地，它现在是合法的黑魔法公司（并不是所有的黑魔法都是邪恶的）、古董、以及诅咒破坏者当然还有他自己的魔药商店的家。

在工作日的时候，关上门为第二天整理好店铺之后，他会回到他的公寓，做一顿清淡的晚餐，然后安静地度过夜晚，通常是看书或者看电视。周末的时候就去一个Club然后尝试着交友，但是这也是日常生活的一部分。每件事都是在水平上，都井井有条，也没有什么惊喜。  
然后他发现自己可怕地尖叫着无聊。  
********

Draco那天休息喝茶的时候有点晚了。  
在他走向破釜酒吧的时候已经将近两点半了，他脸上挂着微笑心里充满着希望。他刚刚和一个患有抑郁症、饱受抑郁和创伤后压力的折磨的年轻女巫见了一面。她很聪明，并且很有兴趣帮助他测试他的新无梦魔药的变体。那是由所有不上瘾的成分熬制而成的，但他需要知道如果连续使用几个晚上会有什么效果。在对无梦魔药上瘾后，她经常失眠，十分痛苦，所以对此非常乐意。  
由于他的好心情，Draco没有注意到Harry Potter坐在他的后面，一边看书一边喝着茶。在几年前从Tom那接手了破釜酒吧的Hannah Abbott让Draco坐下点单。就在这个时候他终于注意到了Potter。  
Draco的心脏起先顿了一下，接着开始狂跳。他背上冒出了冷汗，然后他的双手颤抖着。他闭上眼睛，深呼吸，用他的心理治疗师交给他的方法防止恐慌症的发作。  
我现在在我自己的身体里，现在不是那个时候，我是我自己，不是那时的我。  
他睁开眼睛，然后深深地看着他的前敌人。  
Potter看起来和Draco上次见到的差不多。他那时刚刚为Malfoy家做了证，正离开审判室，而且他甚至没有往Draco的方向看一眼。他的衣服像是挂在身上似的，一直太瘦了，而且他的头发依旧是乱糟糟的还带着圆眼镜。今天ian，他看起来没什么不同，甚至眼镜都是一样的。Draco几乎怀疑地叫出声，什么？但是他设法忍住了，然后目瞪口呆地盯着与他想象中完全相反的Harry Potter。  
他想象中的Potter很富有且出门，仍然是魔法部长的黄金男孩儿，和Weaslette结了婚，生了一堆和他长得一模一样的孩子，还有狗仔队追在后面。穿着九件知名设计师的品牌，然后在某个新开的孤儿院或者基金会上剪彩。而不是这个看起来像是在淋浴或者小睡几乎瘦骨嶙峋的男人，疲惫向斗篷一样围在他身上。这太令人不安了。  
他得去说点什么。  
他到底该对他说什么？‘很高兴见到你Potter，你打算还给我我的魔杖吗？你有时间吃个晚饭吗？你有兴趣和我去我的地方做爱吗？’荒谬！他花了五年的时间避免听到关于这个巫师的任何话，现在他最不需要的是带着一堆充满疑惑的问题面对他。  
他发现自己已经无意识的走到Potter的桌子一半了。他打算回头，但是Potter已经看到了他，他歪着脑袋，小心翼翼地看着Draco，没有惊讶。当然他知道Draco回来了，每个人都看预言家日报，八卦工厂已经做了他们该做的事。  
“你好，Potter，”Draco尽力用随意的语气说，他的心跳在加速，“你最近怎么样？”  
Potter回头看着他，舔着自己的嘴唇，“Malfoy，我上周才见过你，你说什么呢？”  
Draco在听到Potter的语调时候脸红了，然后他的大脑花了一秒钟的时间才反应过来。  
“上周？我很抱歉，在店里错过你了？”

Potter眯起眼睛并且几乎咆哮着回应，“我没时间听你的狗屎，Malfoy，”他说，“我这些天非常忙，你不是应该在去法国的路上了或者别的什么吗？就像逃命的老鼠离开沉船一般。”  
Draco觉得他的脸恢复到以前的老样子，冷酷和冷笑。“真对不起打扰您的午餐了，哦，伟大的救世主，我不是故意的破坏你显而易见的疯狂旅程的。请允许我离开你，这样你的粉丝们就可以得到你的签名了。”他挥手展示着几乎是空荡荡的酒吧。“很明显，他们为了接近黄金男孩而失恋了。”  
Potter突然看起来很虚弱。“那些人真的在这里吗？”他的语调发生了彻底地变化，Draco想知道他是不是也这么想过。  
“你好好吗，Potter？你看起来很明显——”  
一只温柔的手从后面搭到Draco的肩上，他转过身，眨着眼望进Hermione Granger的眼睛，她的嘴上挂着微笑，但是眼睛里却充满了警告。  
“Why hello Malfoy,”她兴致勃勃的说，眼神变尖锐了，“你愿意和我去吧台一会儿吗？”他沉默地点点头，如果有人知道Potter出了什么事，非Granger莫属。

“我马上就回来，Harry。”她对Potter微笑了一下，几乎是拖着Draco穿过房间。  
“Ouch，你在捏我！”Draco低声怒气冲冲地说，“你知道我可以自己走的吧。”  
Granger在他们到达目的地的时候叹了一口气，然后转身朝向Potter的方向，Weasley也到了（典型的缺一不可的黄金三角），他径直向Potter走去，挡住了Draco的视线。  
“这见鬼的到底发生了什么？”他感觉他要发脾气了，但他很快让自己冷静下来然后转向Hannah。她已经准备好了一杯火焰威士忌，然后他感激的接过来猛地灌了一口。  
自从Draco回到伦敦，这几个月以来Hannah Abbott一直对他很好。不仅在他第一次走进破釜酒吧的时候接待他，她还是一个很体贴的人，总能很快用一些喝的或食物在安慰他。她的肉馅馅饼非常的有名，即使是在冬天，她的手里似乎总是有新鲜的水果。他现在看着她，不知道该从哪说起。  
谢天谢地，Granger拯救了他。  
“Harry一直不太好。”  
“Well，我看出来了。”Draco哼了一声，把杯子放在Hannah可以再倒一杯的地方。“他看起来好像用一头鹰角兽输了十发。他怎么了？”  
Hermione皱着眉头，但是没有反驳他。  
“Harry经历了某种逆行性失忆症（retrograde amnesia），而我们不太确定是什么导致的。”  
“失忆症？他忘了多少？”  
Granger和Hannah交换了一个眼神。  
“他以为现在是1998年10月。  
Draco瞪着她。这简直是不可能的。他听书哦过某些人忘了一段时间，但是他从来没听说过有人会被困在特定的时间里。  
“Well，这很荒谬。”  
Hannah叹了一口气，“但事实就是这样，他每天都来，在2：30点餐，吃饭，看同样一本书，然后消失。这通常是相同的一顿饭，尽管我不太确定他在家吃了多少。”  
Granger点点头。“是的，Kreacher保证他每天至少在吃一顿饭，但是当Harry成为他想的那样的时候很固执，所以让他能保持吃的足够多非常的困难。”  
Hannah哼了一声，“每一天他进来的时候，他都会问Tom在哪儿，然后我就只能说他去度假了我在替代他，尽管我三年前就买下了这家酒吧。这就像我从Tom那儿继承了似的。  
Draco只是瞪着眼，“你怎么能这么漫不经心呢！ What the fuck, Granger??”  
Hermione让他安静下来。“Language, please,”她告诫说。”我以为你几年卡你就知道他在St. Mungo的事了，预言家日报一直在谈论这件事很长时间了。他们现在基本上离他远点了，尽管这更多是出于怜悯。如果不是因为Pansy，他们可能不会不断地粘着他。”  
Draco感觉他好像走进了另外的一个宇宙，或者是他疯了而其他人都还好。  
“Wait, wait, wait…”他举起双手抗议。两个女巫都转过来，扬起眉毛看着她。这太过了，Draco强烈要求要立刻离开然后再也不回来。  
“所以你和Pansy很熟？”他停顿了很久，尝试集中他的思绪问道。

Hermione看起来很困惑。“是的……”她抬起头。“噢是的，我猜你也许不知道，因为你刚刚回来。Pansy基本上算是预言家日报的背后力量，我甚至不知道她对总编辑做了什么让他规矩下来，但是无论如何，她是这么说的，在我邀请Pansy吃了午饭后，她发誓让Harry的事在报纸上消失。她非常了不起。我很惊讶她还没有提到这个，我以为你们两个是最好的朋友。  
Draco的眼皮在猛跳，那个鬼鬼祟祟的家伙！她怎么敢……  
但是不是，这不是Pansy的错，在过去几年里他一直强烈固执的让Potter远离他的生活，这意味着他失去了他大量的消息。  
他挺直身子深吸一口气，这不过是他以前的阴影而已，但是他必须知道。  
“所以Potter认为我在去France的路上，他认为他这个月早些时候见过我？”  
Hannah点点头，“嗯，是，可怜的人。我知道这该死的对他很困扰。你看起来不太一样。非常好，真的。”她对他笑了一下。  
“Down girl,”Hermoine转过眼来，“我十分确定Draco不会摇摆不定的。此外，婚姻难道没有把你驯服一点吗？”  
Hannah大笑又说了些什么，但是Draco陷入了沉思。他需要更多信息。他必须翻一遍预言家日报看看他们的胆敢来找到公众知道了什么。他得拷问Pansy，发生什么事了？战争的创伤如此巨大以至于他被立刻停职了？他似乎有自己的能力帮助Harry，他知道Draco是谁，甚至知道他即将搬到法国去。  
就像老鼠即将离开沉船？  
这他妈的到底是什么意思？当然Draco离开了英格兰。这儿除了痛苦和悲惨，没有哪里能容得下他家人的地方了。沉船到底是什么？有什么东西轻轻的在他的脑后啃噬着，这让他脑子不太清楚。很明显老鼠的评论是关于Draco的证词里剩下的食死徒和可能的安全屋的事，但那应该是件好事，对吧？那帮助了傲罗们在最后找到剩下的黑魔王的追随者并把他们关起来。父亲失去了理智并没有什么帮到什么，所以他剩下的日子都在阿兹卡班度过了。那个是沉船吗？他确实需要离开那里。  
“他每一天都在这儿吗？”他突然大声说，吓到了那些深陷在谈话里的巫师。  
Hannah点头，脸上绽放一笑。“大多数是这样，他每一天2：15来，留下在吃饭，然后离开。他几年里仅仅少数几天错过了。为什么这么问？你想跟踪他吗？  
Draco结结巴巴的说。“不，我猜如果你读了Pansy发表的那篇文章，你就知道我不仅仅在熬魔药，我也在研究的在心理健康里过时的治疗方法的替代方式。我只是对学术水平感兴趣，我想在研究案例方面观察他。”  
Hermione看上去很贴心。“我确实看了那些东西。还有你今天在‘今日巫师心理’（Wizard Psychology Today）上发表的那篇论文。  
“你看了？”Draco非常惊讶，那是一部非常小众的出版物。  
“是，而且我觉得很有意思。你关于通过魔药和行为练习将谈话疗法和魔法核心结合的理论非常吸引人。  
Draco couldn’t help but feel a small swell of pride being complimented by the only student in his year who could best his scores. “Thank you, Granger.” He said, flushing slightly. The day kept getting more odd by the moment. But he supposed that was the norm when it came to Potter.  
Draco收到赞扬禁不住感觉有些小骄傲，因为在他同年的学生里只有他取得了最好的成绩。“Thank you，Granger”他说，脸微微一红。今天变得越来越奇怪了。但他猜测这是关于Potter造成的。  
“Please，我以为我们已经喊了很久正式名称了，而且除此之外，是Granger Weasley. 叫我Hermione.”  
“好吧，”Draco眨眨眼，尝试处理发生了什么事情。“等等，你结婚了？Potter怎么参加婚礼的？”  
“Well，有时候我们会进行干预然后解释它发生了什么。有时就简单的用一个‘伤害咒语’来解释。他理解了这个，然后他就可以为这些事放轻松了。”  
“为什么你不每天都这么做。”  
“我们试过了。”Hermione看起来很疲惫且内疚。“但是工作和家庭开始变得十分困难。这是一场注定会失败的战斗，而且让他自己适应自己的规律看起来让他得到了最大程度的平衡。”  
“Draco有了太多疑问，这有些无法阻挡。”然后当然他能问的只有“你们怎么对他解释关于天气的问题？”  
Hannah笑了。“事实上，我几乎每天都和他谈这个。他坚信今天是10月30号，所以如果十月份太冷或太热的时候，我们会说‘因为全球变暖所以天气变怪了。’这似乎很管用。有时我想知道是不是这些东西只是停在他的脑子里的某处，所以他很容易就相信了这些。”  
Draco点点头，咬着他的嘴唇。“是的，也许吧。为什么你认为是10月30号。”  
Hermion看起来很悲伤。“因为这是Voldemort杀死他的父母的忌日的前一天。他说他计划第二t去他们的墓地，但是当然了，第二天永远不会来临。”

“而其他就没有注意到树上的叶子或者是圣诞装饰或者其他的东西？”  
“我们认为他只是不想注意到它们。他有自己的路，然后他的视线不会超过这条路。我们留过心，well，我和Kreacher，而且我们能做的最好的事就是保护他的安全和看着变化。”  
他需要离开好好想想。“Hermione，Hannah，我很高心遇见你们，谢谢你们解释这……关于Po—Harry的情况，”这在他嘴里的感觉感觉怪怪的，更柔软，更亲密。  
他离开了店铺，太多东西在他心里堆着。他非常有可能从研究这个案例中学到许多，而且从这过程中帮助Potter。  
而且或许它可以拿回他的旧魔杖  
也不是说Draco在法国做得魔杖不够好，他只是有点……不太对。他发现他自己渴望用独角兽芯魔杖酿造魔药。纯独角兽毛更容易酿造精致的魔药，在他这儿，他的榆树木、龙心弦魔杖过于强硬了。  
Draco wanted it back very badly.  
Draco想要他的魔杖回来。  
********

第二天Draco发现他在出去喝茶的时候在拖延时间，他忙着重整理店铺，但是Angelica开始怀疑了。  
“Mr.Malfoy，你不出去吃午饭吗？”他站在门口，双臂交叉压在她的天鹅绒黑色花边紧身胸衣上。她的眼神在拐角处汇成一点，让她看起来像猫一样。  
“Angelica，这不是你该关心的事儿，我今天会两点吃午饭。”  
“那不就是和Harry Potter每天在那儿的时间一样吗？  
他转向她面无表情的脸，把他的惊讶藏在一个冷漠的面具后面。“他每天都在同样时间在那里吃饭时常识吗？”他没有费心掩饰他的意图，如果他否认的话，Angelica的嘲笑会更糟糕。  
“是的，他已经这么做好多年了，我听说在学校的时候你们彼此有段往事。”  
他不优雅地哼了一声，“那就是现在小孩儿们所说的‘纯正的仇恨’吗？”  
“据我所知那儿发生了很多事，你真的救了他一命？”  
Draco回忆到庄园的时候，Harry肿胀的脸离他几英寸远，眼里充满着恳求。他的心跳加快而且额头上冒出了冷汗。不是那个时候。  
“Well，是的，但是那很快又帮了我们忙，我们两清了。你难道在这没有什么事儿做吗？我为的什么付你工资？”  
她咧开嘴笑了。“当然是为我令人惊叹的专业和激励人的陪伴。”她转过身，一蹦一跳地出了房间。  
他笑了。“当然。”他在她的背后喊。他看了一眼时间，脱下他的实验长袍把他们挂在门边的钩子上。抚平他的鸽子灰马甲，他穿上夹克，拉直了他的薰衣草色领带。飞快的对Angelica说了一句尴尬地告别后走向Diagon Alley。  
他考虑了自己的策略。他会在下午两点的时候早到，吃完饭，这样他就可以集中精神，然后仅仅是进行简单地观察直到他离开。  
Hannah和往常一样在吧台后面，她给了他一个了解的微笑然后给了他的茶。他坐在后面的桌子，离得很远但是足够看到Harry即将坐的地方。Hannah很快提供了他的午饭——黑麦意大利面和绿色沙拉——然后留他和自己的设备在一起。  
大约两点十五分，Harry Ptter走进来。他坐在他的座位上，和Hannah打招呼互相调侃，（Draco听到了‘奇怪的天气’和‘Tom病了吗’）然后打开他的书开始读起来。很难看清楚题目，所以Draco施了一个距离咒语。A Timeless Love, by Kairos Black. Draco从来没有听说过着这个，但是他听起来像是Draco的某个亲戚写的垃圾浪漫小说。他猜测应该是这样；Harry一定住在Black家留下在的屋子里，那里肯定有书架和书。他想知道是不是每一天都是同一本书  
Harry安静地坐着，品尝着他的茶。  
Draco只是坐着，看着她的研究对象，观察并记下笔记。如果他不知道的话，我就会认为历史上最著名的巫师只是在吃饭，没什么大不了的。在解决了一个小肉馅饼之后，Potter又花了20分钟翻阅这本书，没有停在任何特别的一页上，然后终于站起来准备离开。Potter走到吧台前，与Hannah说再见，然后准备飞路离开。Draco站在不远处，呆在一个柱子后面，听着Harry的目的地。  
Harry抓了一把飞路粉，“格里莫广场12号！”他大声说，消失在一簇绿色的火焰中。  
Draco朝Hannah点点头，站在飞路网旁。他该跟着吗？他没办法突然地出现在Potter的飞路网里，此外，病人们可能要来了。他可以出现在那里。他可以出现在那里，但是他不确定地点在哪里。他应该通过飞路网和母亲联系一下来知道那里的地址，但是他现在没心情来获得关于和Potter奇怪相遇的这个第三学位。  
最后他叹了口气。他觉得今天已经够了，他可以回店铺去了。他也有自己的工作，毕竟。  
往回走的速度似乎比以往要快。站在他的店铺面前，他犹豫了。Angelica正在照顾一个年老的女巫，展示她的治疗师寄过来的书面说明。Draco看着，他神游着，把所有东西都抛开。队伍很干净，等待区很诱人，氛围很专业。  
楼上就是他的家。很难相信Potter没有这些。不是一家魔药店铺，当然，而是一个现在。他曾为之工作过的东西。一些能够证明生活在继续，在向前走的东西。这证明生活就意味着改变，而且他可以改变，变得更多。  
Draco松了一口气，他的心思变得沉重起来。Potter错过了他自己生活得太多东西了。他在11岁的时候才发现魔法世界，然后就过了七年就被冻结起来了？这台不公平了。他无法想象Potter每一天孤独的程度。他是怎么能够在五年里过同一天里活下来的？  
**********  
万众瞩目的车车车要来了！！！！！！  
Draco鼓起他的勇气，他站在那里慢慢地靠近Potter的桌子。他不确定会有什么反应。他不想想发生几天前一样的事而且他想表现的不那么有威胁性。  
他清了清嗓子。  
Potter猛地抬起头，他的绿眼睛盯着Draco的，暴露出自己的感觉。  
“日安，Harry，我想知道我能不能跟你说句话？”

Potter听到自己名字的时候猛地一跳，但似乎是下意识的，朝对面的那张空椅子示意了一下。  
“Malfoy. Er, hello. Sure, have a seat. What are… I mean, er-”  
“我为什么在这里而不是法国和为什么我礼貌的询问和你坐在一起？”Draco替他说完。  
Harry咬了一下他的下唇然后点头。他的眼睛依旧紧紧锁定Draco的，同时他等待着，两个人之间紧张的氛围逐渐产生。Draco不得不克服说‘没关系’，然后逃到澳大利亚的冲动。  
Draco作者，他的双手放在桌上，尽力表现出不具有威胁性。他注意到Harry的手移动到桌子下面拿他的魔杖。  
“如果我告诉你，我已经在法国五年了然后刚刚回来，你会怎么想？”  
“我会说你是妄想狂，而且可能你需要为了自己的安全被关起来。”Harry直截了当的回击。  
Draco嘲笑着Harry的用词。“”Harry，我没疯，我是来告诉你一些事情的。一些可能会有帮助的，我不知道。听我说一分钟，然后你就会相信我是不是在说谎，你可以向Granger或者Weasley证实。  
Harry皱着眉头，急促地呼吸着。Draco认出了这是Harry战斗或者逃跑的反应，就好像就在昨天他们在Hogwarts的大厅互相施咒，或者坐在庄园的地板上——  
Draco控制心神，这对Potter来说，就真的像昨天。  
“Harry，我保证我来这里没有任何恶意——”  
“为什么你一直在这么说？”Potter问，扬起了眉毛。  
“说什么？”  
“我的名字。”Potter慢吞吞地说，好像在和一个蹒跚学步的小孩说话。  
Draco忍住讥笑的冲动，那就好像这种情况下的自然反应。  
“好吧，你更愿意我叫你疤头吗？”Draco傻笑着，尝试着幽默的预期，然后过了一秒钟意识到这可能是个错误，但是为时已晚。  
令他惊讶的是，Harry大笑了。“好吧，这样才更熟悉一点，你刚开始真的吓到我了。Malfoy。我能为你做些什么？”Potter喝了一口他的茶，就好像和他的前死对头坐在一起互称幼稚的的名字才是世界上最自然的事。  
“Well，也许是我可以为你做些什么。”Draco想着介于他们过去的关系和现在的关系，他应该尽可能清楚地说明白。  
“那我就直说了，五年前，你被发现你不知道怎么回事被困在了一个时间循环里。在St.Mungo也没有检测出来什么咒语伤害，Granger也没有做到，任何其它试过的人也没有。从那时起，你就认为每天都是1998年十月30日。”  
Harry只是傻笑的坐在那里，一个字都不信。“好吧，如果这是真的，为什么是你在告诉我，而不是我的朋友们中的一个”  
Draco退缩了，他仍然对Potter有些不是友谊的感情，但是这不是深入研究那个的时候。这是关于Harry自己的事。  
“我想你保证，这不是第一次的选择，他们在过去的几年尝试了许多次把你就出来，而我算是……最后的法子。我在国外学了五年的魔药研究，和我母亲，我已经完成我魔药学位了，而且我专攻麻瓜的心理科学结合心理治愈魔药，来帮助战后幸存者从创伤中恢复。”

Potter张大嘴坐着，眨着眼。“Well，这真的是说的很详细。你？学习麻瓜技术？当然，我还在研究猫狸子的繁殖呢，走开，Malfoy，这一点都不好笑。”  
“听着，我没——”Draco闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，让他肩膀里的紧张感渗出。你不再是以前的那个你了。  
他睁开眼看着Harry，专心地研究着他。他的肩膀放松下来。  
“Draco，”Potter慢慢地说，“你问什么看起来这么……well？”  
Draco听到自己的名字被叫到脸红了起来。听到那个声音真奇怪。  
“我觉得挺好，我猜？”  
“不，我的意思是，你是在用glammors，或者其他的一些增重的药水？因为你以前瘦的像杆子似的……”他的声音弱下去，然后揉着下巴。Draco可以看到为什么Hermione一遍又一遍的尽力尝试让Harry相信真相有多困惑。Merlin，他太固执了。  
“已经五年了，当你明天醒过来的时候，这一切都不会发生在你的记忆力，而且你会再次从10月30日开始，但是时间会过去，他会穿过你。”  
这可能有点严酷，但是如果他们想今天取得一些进展就必须让他看到现实。  
Potter迅速的站了起来走到吧台前，低声跟Hannah说话的时候怀疑地回头瞥了一眼Draco。他给了他一个亲切的眼神然后拍了拍他的胳膊，点头说了些什么让Harry睁大的眼睛。哦，太好了。  
Harry慢慢的走回来，有点晕乎。他坐下，有点出神地盯着空气。  
“你想飞路联系Weasley吗？”  
“The Weasel.”

Draco扬起眉毛。“What？”  
“你喊他the Weasel，他喊你Ferret（雪貂）。”  
“似的，我肯定他会这么做，那你现在要飞路——”  
“我相信你。”  
Draco眨着眼，“哦。很好。”  
他们坐着那儿互相盯着对方，Draco意识到他没想到会进行得这么远，所以他确实没有提前计划。  
“你想看看我的魔药店铺吗？”他脱口而出。  
“额，当然，它在哪儿？”Harry看起来充满怀疑。  
“在Knockturn. 他们在战后翻修了大部分，那里其实挺可爱的。”Draco觉得他们站起来走到门口的时候自己好像在胡言乱语。Hannah看着Draco然后他耸耸肩向她挥拳，她回过头来，向他竖起大拇指。  
和Potter并排着走很奇怪。他清楚意识到他们手腕之间的距离，当他们摇摆手臂的时候，他们的肩膀几乎蹭过。  
“你在读什么？”Draco漫不经心的问。  
Potter低头看了一眼他夹在手臂里的书，“哦，这个，对，我想应该是你曾曾曾曾祖父写的，但是我不能完全理解它，我昨天在图书馆找到的他。”  
Harry停下脚步，“Holy fucking fuck，我他妈读了五年这个愚蠢的，沉闷的，爱情故事吗？”  
Draco不知道怎么回应。Harry开始有点发抖。Draco分辨出这是恐慌症发作的先兆，然后迅速采取措施。他抓住Harry的肩膀，并且深深地凝视进他的眼睛。  
“Potter，你现在就在这儿。地面在你的脚下，空气在你的肺里充盈，你可以听到城市的声音，而且如果你现在停下来一会，你会意识到你身上发生过的最怪异和最糟糕的事已经远离你了。”  
Harry眨着眼睛慢慢呼吸。当Draco看他的时候，他的瞳孔从骤缩放松下来，他的肌肉在Draco的指尖放松，然后一个小小的微笑从他的嘴角溢出。  
“说实话，这也许是最诡异的了。”他说，他的微笑变成傻笑。Draco回到他的地方然后松开了Harry的肩膀。  
他立刻思念起手中的黑色破旧夹克的感觉。  
“Yes, I suppose so,” Draco replied casually, trying to hide a blush working up his neck. They continued the short walk. “There, see? Borgin and Burkes. Gone. Scarr’s Tattoo shop, gone. Cobb and Webb’s… many others. Ah, here we are.”  
“是的，我猜是这样。”Draco漫不经心地回答，试着把红晕藏回到脖子里。他们继续他们的路程。  
“这里，看到了吗？Borgin and Burkes. 没了. Scarr’s Tattoo shop, 没了. Cobb and Webb’s… 还有许多其他的. 啊, 我们到了。”  
他们在 DM Potions前停下来，然后Draco尽力让自己看起来不像一个骄傲的父亲似的。这家店铺是他一辈子的工作，对他来说意义重大。  
“Seriously?”哈利抬头说，他的眼睛打量着这座建筑。“这真的是……well，很时髦。我是说，你真的，好吧我的意思是……”Potter的脸红了，移开视线。  
“我的意思是，真的在恭维你，Draco。”  
Draco想知道Harry怎么这么容易就开始喊他的名字了。  
“我为了达到目标非常努力地工作，我很感激你能来看看它，我，um”Draco又一次没有想到这一点。他的某一部分、歇斯底里的那部分想要请Harry喝杯咖啡，Salazar, no, shut it.“我住在楼上一层”  
显然那天Draco的大脑在自动驾驶了。  
“真的吗。”GHarry挑起眉毛，脸上露出微笑。“哦，我现在明白了，你想把我带在这打一架。Well，好吧，我今天什么都没带，既然我不知道今天事几号，甚至几月份，所你最好充分利用这一点。”  
“Wha-”Draco的脸变得鲜红，而且血也向建议的那样充到南边去了。  
Potter大笑，“哦，你真该看看你的脸，太精彩了。我只是在开玩笑，Come on，放轻松。”  
Draco勉强的笑了一两声，因为Harry明天会不记得任何事而感到愧疚。“当然，很好笑。Anyway，我确实需要回去工作了，你可以用飞路粉或者——”  
Harry看起来很疑惑。“我以为你说过你会帮我的，你是来向我炫耀你的成功的吗？对我五年什么都没做幸灾乐祸？是吗？”  
Draco挣扎了一下，“不！不，完全不是，我只是，听着，我知道你没什么别的意思，但是我是一个公开的Gay，而且如果这个会让你感觉不舒服的话，我们应该现在就分开——”  
“哦，因为那个笑话吗？”Harry走进了一步，脸变得严肃起来。“我很抱歉，我不恐同，我就是，你知道的，我在紧张的时候会说些蠢话，我一点都不介意。”  
“哦，好吧，谢谢你。”Draco简洁的说。  
“那是什么样子的？”Harry在短暂的沉默之后问道。  
“你真的要问我作为Gay是什么感觉吗？”Draco直截了当的问。

“No! No, fuck,我是说公开性取向是什么感觉。你知道的，出柜，那是什么样的？”Harry的在他微微晒黑的皮肤下泛红了，他抓了抓后颈。  
“自由，我猜。我不用去隐藏任何事。它已经变成了一个关于我的试试，比如右手或者是对草莓过敏，她就是我自己的一部分。”  
“你不担心别人怎么评判你吗？”  
Draco举起他的左胳膊。“前食死徒，记得吗？他们已经憎恨我了，我并没什么可失去的了。”他想知道为什么Harry会问这些问题。  
“我们上楼去吧”

Draco深吸一口气，这完全是他没想到的。也许Potter会说一些关于bi-curious的话，或者别的什么，这太超前了。Harry的眼睛里有一种坚定的神情，然后Draco发现他自己打开了外面的门，然后打开里边的门让Harry进去。  
当他们上楼的时候，Draco想知道见鬼的他到底在做什么，他带着童年对手进了他的客厅。Potter踢掉他的鞋子，然后沉入白色的地毯中，Draco一直待在门附近的一个地方，看着Potter的手指穿过柔软纤细的地毯纤维。  
“哦，着该死的太棒了，太柔软了，You want to fuck me on it”  
Draco的下巴要掉下来了，他站在那里瞪大双眼，又想了一遍他是不是才是那个疯了的人。“这是另一个玩笑吗？”他试探性地问道。  
Harry大笑着躺在地板上，他有些晒黑的皮肤和白色的地毯形成对比，他的绿眼睛看起来更加清澈。他的T—shirt稍稍抬高起来，露出他短裤边缘和光滑的皮肤。他摇头否认，向Draco伸出一只手  
“Nope，come on.别担心，我明天就会不记得了。所以你可以很糟糕然后我会全忘了这些。”他皱起眉头，鬼鬼祟祟的笑了笑。  
Draco不是一个会逃避挑战的人，And fuck，motherfucking Harry Potter，他像自助餐一般躺在地毯上。Draco像个白痴一般就站在那里，欲望半硬着在裤子里。

Draco跪了下来，Harry猛地起身把嘴凑了上去。这个吻像视死如归一般，Harry一遍吮吸一边啃噬，让Draco颤抖着，咆哮着。他把Harry推到，摘掉那幅著名的圆眼镜，拉起他的上衣，咬叮、亲吻着他平坦的小腹。  
Harry笑着呻吟着，“Yeah, like that, fuck, 我们终于要这么做了. 我真不敢相信这花了这么久—— “

他的话被Draco的嘴唇和舌头吞没了，然后他飞快地解开Draco的腰带。一只狡猾的手钻进了Draco的裤子，用迫切的手指沿着坚硬的欲望按抚着，戏弄着，挤压着。  
“Merlin，我等不及你把这个放进我的身体里了。”Harry在亲吻间隙呻吟着。  
Draco插进Harry的手把他拉出来，抓住Harry的牛仔裤然后把它拉下来，裤子和所有的衣服。他的坚硬跳了出来，红色的肿胀着，尖端已经湿了并且准备好了。  
Draco毫不迟疑地俯下身来，扭动他的舌头舔舐着麝香的液体，他喜欢这种苦涩。Harry猛地仰头，大声叫着，他紧抓着Draco的肩膀，呻吟着想要更多。Draco把他放进自己嘴里，慢慢地移动深入，每次经过时都会吸得更深，直到Harry深埋在他的喉咙里，他吞咽了一下，令Harry在他的上面喘着粗气。  
“不是现在，我现在还不想高潮，我需要你进入我，我听到了吗Draco Malfoy？你要在这个地板上干我。”  
Draco战栗着，发出咕噜一声，他迅速把他们剩下的衣服脱下，只留下解开的衬衣，遮住褪色的黑魔标记。当Harry在Draco苍白的脖颈上留下一串刺痛的吻痕的时候似乎没有注意到这个，或者是根本不在意。Draco把他卧室的润滑液召唤出来。它落在他的掌心，在掀开瓶盖的同时他推开了Harry的膝盖。Harry很顺从，脸上露出懒洋洋的微笑，将腿抬得更高，把自己的后穴完全暴露在Draco的面前，毫无羞耻的。Draco呻吟着Harry肆无忌惮地在他的地毯上如此放纵，他用自己光滑的指尖粉红色的褶皱上划过，轻压。第一次比想象中要容易的多。Harry低吟着把腿张得更开。  
“Fuck yes,”他嘶嘶地说，Draco蠕动着手指进入，弯曲起寻找Harry的前列腺。他找到了，Harry哭喊出他的名字乞求着其他的手指的时候，他感觉到了愉悦。Draco很感动，把他的两根手指都伸进Harry的后穴。当他准备加入第三根的时候Harry却抓住他的手阻止了他。  
“I’m ready now,”Potter喘着粗气，紧紧盯着他的眼睛。Draco停顿了一下。  
“I don’t want to hurt you-”  
“别担心，这不是我的第一次, just fuck me, please.”  
Draco一想到Harry和别人做过这个就咆哮起来。他抬起自己的欲望然后推了进去。他平稳地，轻柔地，火热地滑进去。Harry呻吟着，细微的声音荡漾在他的周身。这太顺滑了，就像他接触了谷底的天鹅绒一般。Harry开始轻轻抬起神，摇晃着他的臀部，催促Draco动起来。Draco慢慢地、带着戏虐趣味地退出来，然后又猛地推回去。Harry把他的双腿绕在Draco的腰间，锁住自己的脚踝。他把双手放在头顶，紧紧拽着地毯，构成一幅难耐自信的完美图景，眼睛半张着，汗珠在他的胸口微微闪光，他的黑发交缠在白色的纤维中，嘴唇被亲吻的微微肿胀。   
Draco加快速度，缓慢但坚定的，同是细细观察着Harry的脸寻找痛苦的迹象。他发现的只是那个男人在愉悦中弓起背，同时向他微笑着。  
Draco以前幻想过这样的Potter，他怎么不呢？即使他当时只是一个皮包骨的小个子，但是他非常强大且勇猛，特别是当他把关注Draco的时候。他当然知道他做的那些获取活下来的男孩儿注意的事其实是火上浇油，毫无疑问；Harry经常出现在他的性幻想中。但是他战争之后没怎么想这些事，没有太多。  
Harry把Draco拉入一个火热的亲吻里，他的性器夹在他们两人身体之间，在汗水中变得非常滑腻。Draco在他们之间伸出一只手，移动着，于是他可以扶着Harry的一只膝盖，同时一只胳膊支撑着。当前列腺再一次被摩擦而过时，Harry哭喊出声。  
“我快到了。”他在Draco的嘴中呻吟出声。Draco加快速度和力度，猛地撞击着他，让自己更接近边缘，在推送的同时及时抚摸着Harry。Harry丢开亲吻，闭上眼睛向后仰起头，张开嘴发出无声的尖叫。Draco的嘴唇贴上Harry的脖颈上吸吮着。当他感觉Harry紧紧地吸住他的欲望时，他紧闭牙关，感觉到了全身的血齐冲到耳边砰砰作响。浊液在他们之间喷涌出来，杂乱但是滚烫的，然后当Harry开始放松下来是，Draco感觉自己在边缘摇摇晃晃地，头脑又安静清醒下来。就好像在那个空白的完美时刻，小小的能量释放出来去保守一些秘密，一些永恒的真理。然而，像往常一样，当他从高潮中缓和下来，他知道他会逃离然后他会飘零，不知道幸福的正确时刻发生了什么。  
他倒在Harry的身上，Harry把双腿紧紧地缠在Draco的腰上同时环抱着他的背，没有推开他，他们抱了一会，欢愉的证据在他们之间黏糊糊的。通常，Draco会呻吟出声，但是现在看起来那很重要，很必要。他把脸埋在Harry的颈窝中，仍然喘着气，呼吸着麝香、汗水和Potter身上的檀香味。这让他感觉又回到从前，那种气味，因为这是他在一生中无论何时都可以平静下来的一种：他伸出手站着，被拒绝接受友谊，在教室或者大厅里面对面站着，分享者彼此的空气，就像他们之间的闪电静止了似的，在庄园里面对面站在地板上，在有求必应屋中在扫帚上紧紧地拥着他，惊慌失措，肺里灌满浓烟，但是那个时刻他感觉到了安全，感觉到了希望——  
Dear Merlin and Morgana, what the fuck did he just do?

慢慢地，Harry松开了他的手，让Draco用前臂支撑着，仍旧离Potter的脸仅仅几英寸远。他抬起头来，眼神尖锐且集中。  
“所以，我不妨告诉你我也不是直的。”Harry咧开嘴笑着说。  
Draco转了转他的眼睛，但是忍不住笑了。他滚了下来，然后环顾四周寻找他的裤子。他最后从排气管上把它召唤出来，他停止让自己考虑把Potter的裤子塞到地毯下面。Harry看起来很清楚Draco在想什么，他像一只猫一般舒展身体，用一根手指把短裤甩来甩去，毫不羞耻地展示着自己的身体。  
Draco咬了咬他的嘴唇。“那么，你已经知道自己是同性恋，或者双的还是别的什么，你以前是在耍我吗？”  
Harry点点头，终于穿好衣服把他诱人的皮肤隐藏起来。Draco真想和他在地毯上躺到下个星期，如果可以的话。  
“我在发现我对Ginny没有性趣而且满脑子在想魁地奇日历里的男人们的时候知道的。她很顺利接受了。但我还没跟别人说过。”  
他看上去若有所思。“我真的不是道我是不是告诉过别人，鉴于我已经忘去了过去的五年了。”  
现实降临，Draco深吸一口气。  
“你不会记得发生的这些事。”这更像陈述事实，而不是疑问。  
“我猜它就是这么起作用的？除非你有一个魔法阴茎然后把我的健忘症操走了。”Harry为他的笑话笑了起来，Draco也笑了一下，心里觉得很空虚。  
“Yeah，我很确定我被告知我的阴茎有很多优点，但是从来没听说过他可以打破诅咒、”  
Harry笑着然后穿好他的上衣。他环顾了一遍公寓其他地方，“这里真的很棒，很现代。Kreacher上周让其他一些小精灵来帮助他清理格里莫广场，完全压倒性的不一样了噢，我猜那可能是几年前发生的了。”他发出沮丧的声音，然后用手摸了摸他的头发。Draco尽量控制住自己不去亲吻他的嘴。“我不知道我是该朝Krecher发脾气还是给他一个拥抱。他这整段时间一直在帮我吗？我需要谢谢他，我猜。”  
“当然不要抱他，如果他还是我小时候的那个小精灵Kreacher，我敢保证他一定会把他的耳朵熨一遍的。”  
Harry笑了笑。“是的，我想是这样，好吧”  
他们面对对站在地板上，空气变得尴尬起来。Draco不知道该说些什么。这整个下午没有像他计划的那样过去了。  
他真的真的不想Harry离开。  
嘴上的羞涩的吻变得更坚定了，一直到他们分开喘着气。Harry说了再见然后走进壁炉。  
“Draco，”他转过身，“我知道这很蠢，因为我明天不会记得这个，但是你得知道，这太棒了，非常棒，而且如果你关心的话，你应该尽力来干未来的我。”  
就这样，Harry在一簇绿色的火焰中消失了，然后公寓陷入寂静。


End file.
